


lost calls at three in the morning

by WTFStarbucks2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: — Мне кажется, я пьян,— сказал Стив— Я уверен, что ты пьян, — ответил Баки





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lost calls at three in the morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759337) by [Skeliae Verat (Verat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verat/pseuds/Skeliae%20Verat). 



> Предупреждение: АУ - современность

Баки уже спал, когда телефон начал звонить. В полусне он поднял трубку, уже зная, что это Стив. Потому что только он мог звонить в такое время.  
Баки спал, когда телефон начал звонить. В полусне он поднял трубку, уже зная, что это Стив. Потому что только он мог звонить в такое время.  
— Сейчас полчетвертого утра, придурок. Я спал, — возмутился Баки, пытаясь разлепить глаза.  
На другом конце пробормотали что-то похожее на «прсти», отчего Баки зажмурился.  
— Ох, твою ж… Ты что, напился?  
— Мне кажется, я пьян, — согласился Стив.  
— Я уверен, что ты пьян, — ответил Баки, вздохнул и приготовился вставать с кровати. — Тебя забрать?  
— Не-а. Я дома.  
Баки расслабился и положил голову обратно на подушку. Слава Богу. Хотя бы не придется волноваться о том, что Стива прикончат где-нибудь в темном переулке, потому что он ужасно раздражает, когда пьян.  
— Ладно. Но тогда… зачем ты мне позвонил?  
— Не знаю. Мне так одиноко. Хочешь, чтобы я повесил трубку?  
— Нет. Просто интересно. Почему тебе одиноко?  
— Очень холодно, — пожаловался Стив.  
— А одеяла? — нахмурился Баки. — Мне казалось, я заставил тебя купить несколько одеял перед зимой.  
— Да, заставил. Но здесь нет тебя. Без тебя здесь очень холодно.  
Баки закрыл глаза.  
— Без тебя здесь тоже холодно.  
Несколько минут они молчали.  
— Баки, — смущенно прошептал Стив.  
— М-м?  
— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю?  
Баки мягко улыбнулся.  
— Да, Стив. Я знаю.  
— Почему тогда никогда не приглашал на свидание?  
Баки рассмеялся.  
— Иди спать. Мы поговорим об этом завтра.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю, сопляк.  
— Придурок, — пробормотал Стив и повесил трубку.  
Утром он уже ничего не вспомнит, но Баки все равно улыбнулся в подушку. Им нужно будет поговорить, когда Стив будет готов и абсолютно трезв. И только тогда Баки пригласит его на свидание.


End file.
